


Лучше Золушки

by innokentya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/M, Love/Hate
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Золушка была одной из немногих диснеевских принцесс, изначально не имеющих никакого отношения к королевскому роду. А еще она была дурой. Потому что только полная дура может продолжать бегство в одной туфельке. Лидия не следует ее примеру.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Lydia Martin
Kudos: 3





	Лучше Золушки

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seli_Creston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seli_Creston/gifts).



> Написано в рамках диавторского цитатного флешмоба c Seli_Creston. Цитата, на которую писалось, выделена полужирным курсивом.

Имя «Лидия» имеет несколько значений, а в переводе с итальянского означает «музыкальная».

В греческом алфавите всего лишь двадцать четыре буквы.

Тормозной путь легкового автомобиля в гололед составляет около ста шестидесяти четырех футов.

Золушка была одной из немногих диснеевских принцесс, изначально не имеющих никакого отношения к королевскому роду.

А еще она была дурой.

Потому что только полная дура может продолжать бегство в одной туфельке.

Лидия же избавилась от второй сразу же, как только первая весьма неудачно соскользнула с ноги.

Она прокручивает в голове различные факты, известные ей со школьной и колледжной скамьи, лишь бы не думать о том, что несколько минут назад совершила побег с собственной свадьбы. Что оставила растерянного Пэрриша у алтаря и сто пятьдесят восемь недоумевающих гостей, получивших приглашение накануне.

Она не хочет чувствовать за собой вины за то, что сделала это, и, тем не менее, чувствует.

А всему виной этот блядский Питер Хейл.

Блядский Питер Хейл, превративший её существование в кромешный ад и сплошную наркоманскую привязанность к себе любимому, а еще так и не объяснивший пути отступлений и правила возможности жить дальше после него. Без него.

Блядский Питер Хейл, привязавший её к себе на несколько сотен невидимых морских узлов и лишивший возможности разрубить эту связь любым оружием.

В ушах Лидии звенит фраза, брошенная им несколько недель назад.

_«Мы свободные люди и можем сами решать, как нам поступать»._

Лидия послушалась. Решилась. Поступила. И ответила Пэрришу согласием.

И все было бы, наверное, хорошо, если бы сейчас перед глазами не стояла издевательская широкая улыбка Питера, подпирающего спиной колону небольшой церквушки на окраине Бикон-Хиллз, где она, Лидия Мартин, еще не так давно собиралась выйти замуж.

Замуж за того, кого никогда не любила.

Ей просто не хватило духу повторить свое «да» Пэрришу в присутствии гостей, священника и, как многие уверены, Бога. Она бы солгала. А быть лгуньей Лидия Мартин не хочет.

И, казалось бы, ну что, что в этом Питере Хейле?

Он ведь умеет только дестабилизировать, ломать, разбивать. И все же её нестерпимо тянет к нему.

 _ **Но правда в том, что он не принадлежит ей, а она… Она не хочет принадлежать никому вообще.**_ Даже, наверное, Питеру.

Она попросту ему не нужна.

Питер Хейл — самое страшное, что случалось с Лидией в её жизни. Она готова поставить на это все имеющиеся у неё деньги, но ставки принимать некому.

Лидия бежит, не разбирая дороги, хотя тяжелое пышное платье, на котором настояла мать, весьма замедляет ход. Дорогие и некогда белоснежные чулки шаг за шагом превращаются в грязные и потрепанные куски шелка. Лидия старается не принимать тот факт, что лицо заливают горячие слезы. За ней никто не гонится, её никто не пытается остановить, и все же Лидия бежит. Даже оступившись со слишком высокого бордюра и подвернув лодыжку, она лишь коротко вскрикивает и продолжает двигаться дальше.

Ведь движение — это жизнь, да?

Яркая вспышка слева дезориентирует и нещадно бьет по глазам.

Лидия тут же оборачивается и застывает на месте. Больше бежать смысла нет.

А все потому, что тормозной путь легкового автомобиля в гололед составляет около ста шестидесяти четырех футов.

Между выбежавшей на красный свет Лидией и летящей ей наперерез машиной их количество составляет не более восьмидесяти.

Лидия выдыхает, измучено улыбается и закрывает глаза.

Она и вправду не хочет никому принадлежать.


End file.
